This invention relates to devices for and methods of treatment of hair and in particular to the imparting of a designed form, for example, a wave or curl to a tress of hair.
According to the invention a device for treatment of a tress of hair including a cylindrical tube open at at least one end is characterised in that said tube is formed such that contraction of the tube lengthwise from a first lengthwise state to a second lengthwise state causes a transverse dimension of said tube to increase from a first dimension to a second dimension; and said tube when in the first lengthwise state is manipulable into or preformed in a determined form to impart a desired form to said tress of hair contained within said tube.
According to a second aspect of the invention a method of treatment of a tress of hair is characterised by the steps of:
inserting the tress of hair into a cylindrical tube while the tube is in a lengthwise contracted state, said tress of hair extending lengthwise through the tube and said tube having a characteristic property such that a transverse dimension of the tube increases as a lengthwise dimension thereof is decreased;
extending the tube from the contracted state; and
causing the extended tube containing the tress of hair to assume a determined form to impart a desired formation to the tress of hair contained within the tube.